


【万至】白开水🚗

by murasaki317



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22303930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murasaki317/pseuds/murasaki317
Summary: 姿容端丽业务出众的茅崎至先生，似乎从未谈过恋爱。将恋爱比作白开水，却偏爱游戏时的肥宅快乐水。温和过分，却从不同他人深交。这就是茅崎至。然而，真实情况是，在八年前被家教学生追求过并念念不忘的两人又见面了。
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Settsu Banri
Kudos: 17





	【万至】白开水🚗

**Author's Note:**

> ·🚗🚗🚗，小破车  
> ·摄津万里×茅崎至  
> ·先分手，后复合，狗血设定  
> ·有OOC，谨慎阅读  
> ·毫无逻辑无营养文学

“茅崎先生真的是个完美的人啊。”  
“不过，果然是由于过人的温和，难免产生距离感呢。”  
“完全想象不到至先生陷入感情的样子。”  
“茅崎应该不会谈恋爱什么的吧。”  
会社咖啡机摆放的位置很恰当，不近不远，正好卡在拐角处的隔间。也正是如此，由于各种原因而身体乏力的职员，必须停下手头工作，移动相当一段距离，才能获得补充HP的神仙药。而这也是习惯通宵的茅崎至的做法。  
“确实，茅崎先生一直是这样。”  
他并不喜欢做听墙角的那个人，换句话说，那也是他所不齿的，然而，言语中屡次出现的“茅崎”两个字，却又不得不将他的双脚扣在原地。  
距离感。  
无感情。  
表面做派。  
......  
他张了张嘴，目光定格在手中攥着的那只咖啡杯。他想他也早该习惯这种形容的，尽管不常从别人嘴中说出，但简直和他自己对自己的定位如出一辙，然而，却又不知为何，看向咖啡杯底部的瞬间，他居然有种心脏悬空的错觉。  
要反驳吗？当然不。茅崎至并没有反驳真理的习惯，与其浪费时间反驳且暴露自己存在的事实，不如乖巧地折回去将杯子注满饮水机里刚刚热好的白开水，且有益身心健康。于是他折回去了，一边又苦恼地想着，今天大概注定要承受通宵的罪孽了。  
可茅崎至先生，究竟是个怎样的人呢？  
当然是一位男性，且外表优越，业务水平极强。至于性格...倘若去问与他共事的人，无非是毫无用处的赞美之词。但即使如此，也总有人能够看透这个青年的处事，尽管只占了极少一部分。按照他的话说，所谓平易近人，都是表面做派，实则毫无情感，懒于交际。  
“茅崎，晚上要不要一起去喝酒？”  
“抱歉，今晚有点事情，下次再约吧。”  
今晚是某个游戏的排位战，按道理来说，茅崎至并不非常喜欢这个游戏，所以打不打，打到第几位，其实都是无关紧要的事情了，而他却还是忍不住拿这件事情出来做了应付交际的挡箭牌。  
“诶，真遗憾，今天组长请客来着。”  
电梯门刚开，口袋里的手机就振动起来。  
是姐姐打来的电话。电话的内容也很简单，无非就是寻常的嘘寒问暖，外加几句颇具长辈威严的训导，末了要挂电话时，还不忘提醒茅崎至快点找个女朋友结婚。  
“知道了知道了，我现在要去开车，等下回去再说吧。”  
电话那头一下子火气就上来了，连说话声音都高了八度：“你这小子，听到了没，快点谈恋爱。”  
“茅崎，有件事要拜托你。”是卯木前辈。  
“前辈过来了，我先挂了...”茅崎至忍着耳朵的疼痛，按下红键，将姐姐高八度的声音锁在了小方块里，“前辈，有什么事情？”  
“这周六晚上有位客人，我想请你去面谈，你有时间吗？”  
这周六似乎没有什么要紧的游戏。  
“我OK的，等下请您把地址和时间发给我。”  
双手握上方向盘，他似乎才平静下来。一边将车开出停车场，一边又开始思考今天发生的事情。  
姐姐不止一次地打电话过来询问恋爱的事情，虽然这只是姐姐单方面的电话，但茅崎至也清楚，这并不只是姐姐一个人的意思，更多的还有家里人的意思。更何况，尽管当今社会三十岁单身大有人在，但对于活在日本商社里所谓的精英人才来说，结婚也是升迁应当具备的一大要素。这是个不成文的规矩，但也并非所有精英人士都是这样做的，比如茅崎至的前辈卯木千景，比茅崎至年长几岁的单身汉，却依旧能够坐到更高的位置，可也确实，鲜少有人能打破这个规矩。  
茅崎至偶尔也会在打游戏之余，想想自己的感情归属，可却总是在幻想之前，被现实所击败。以他的条件，找到一个品学兼优的伴侣并不难，倒不如说，他几乎是周围所有女性趋之若鹜的对象。可他终归不是十分依赖伴侣的人，若非找到一个能在各方面契合的人，他是断然不会有想同其一起生活的兴趣的，其实这也无非是天性使然罢了。  
情感对茅崎至来说究竟是什么。倘若你将这个问题放到他面前，他大抵并不会太认真思考，而是轻描淡写地告诉你，情感无非就是白开水一样的东西，甚至在打游戏打到最高潮的时候，都可以肆意被肥宅快乐水所替代。  
那么摄津万里呢？  
......  
那个只会满口夸耀与承诺的小鬼，大抵已经顺利进入会社，又谈了个漂亮的女朋友吧。

其实这件事本不必披露的，一辈子埋在棺材里都无所谓了，直到周六晚上都是如此的，准确的说，直到摄津万里穿着有模有样的西装坐在对面，用极度错愕的目光怔怔地盯着他。这副样子看在茅崎至眼里，大抵他也并不清楚今晚会在这里碰面。  
一向善于伪装的平静自若的茅崎至，此时仍旧保持着这份伪装的面具，却又无法克制地过滤掉对面说话人的语言，只能挣扎着抓住几个说话的点，又断断续续地跟着点头，末了寒暄后，起身告诉对方：“我社已经了解了贵社的需求，不过仔细的条款还需要再读，希望您能够给予我们一些时间。”  
“当然。”  
“时间不早了，我先告辞了。”

失神刹那，正欲拉开车门的手被人制止住，此刻又被紧紧攥在手心里。  
“至先生！”  
因剧烈奔跑而喘息不匀带来双肩的颤抖，却丝毫不减其手中的力量。他又故意拉近了两人的距离，茅崎至甚至都能感受到对方呼出的热气已经擦过自己的耳边。其实他根本不必这样的，他明明知道茅崎至残损的运动细胞几乎为零，他明明可以抄近路跟过来，而不是特地扯开一段距离紧紧跟在他的身后。  
似乎是认命了一般，茅崎至叹了口气，之后换上一副在会社里应付同僚的表情：“好久不见，万里。”五年第一次唤出的名字，  
摄津讨厌茅崎至这种做派，这一点茅崎至也是清楚的，所以他一点都不意外接下来摄津会说什么。他皱着眉：“你知道我不是为了来见你这幅表情的。”  
对了，他记得分开的时候他也是这么说的，然后茅崎回嘴了一句“幼稚鬼”，之后自然就闹得很不愉快了。于是，他敛了敛笑容：“我当然知道，但我们现在是生意伙伴，至少态度要好一些，对吧？”  
茅崎至不动声色地抽出手腕，见摄津万里抿着嘴不再说话，不觉也有些尴尬，只得又故作大人风范地拍了拍摄津的肩：“好了，我该回去了，你明天也有工作吧？要不要我送你？”  
“...我有车，”之后又像是突然想起来什么似的，补了一句，“我自己花钱买的。”  
听了这相当坚毅的车子主权宣言后，茅崎至忍不住笑了：“不愧是万里啊。”  
他在五年前去了欧洲。恰好就是他们分手那年。茅崎至从两人共同亲近的朋友那里听说了万里留学的事情，之后五年，便再无音讯。他并不知道摄津万里回国的时间，更不知道他会回到东京。摄津走的时候，他就想过，依照万里的性格，或许从此再也不回来也不是不可能的，毕竟在东京，他更是厌透了他，就像他所说的，那副令人生厌的表情，是茅崎至一贯带有的，他不会想他的。那一架吵得太凶了，连尊严都快要全数抛掉了，却没有一个人愿意服输，之后二人又不约而同地不再联系，之后又像是默许的冷战般，五年之内再也不曾在对方的生活里留下印记。  
但似乎又像是为了回应茅崎至想法似的，摄津难得有些难为情地开口道：“...您最近怎么样？”  
很难说他到底在想什么，但茅崎至抬头时，却又罕见地从他的眼中看到了许久未见过的那种迷恋的情感。是错觉吧。  
“还是老样子。”  
只有电视剧里才会出现的旧人相逢的画面，如今正在切实地发生着。茅崎至没有多想，故而也用着老套的话语回答着。  
冬季的风很是寒冷，即使是裹着围巾身体也会忍不住为这份寒冷而颤抖，茅崎至也不例外，禁不住站在车边打了个喷嚏，抖了抖肩。  
“我想我是时候回去了，你也是。”  
他选择在适当的时候拽开车门，以此来结束这毫无营养的旧爱重逢的对话。而此时此刻，摄津万里并没有问出电视剧里俗套的那句“我们还可以见面吗”，也没有上前疯狂拽住他的手腕，而是选择以相反的沉默应对。茅崎至可以读懂，可摄津也同样清楚，茅崎至从来都不懂得如何去回应他的期待，现在也是。  
“至先生！”  
对方一张一合的嘴型似乎是在念他的名字，他忍不住转下车窗。  
“有空我想请你吃顿饭。”

次日，对方公司相当效率地传过来了文件，并且提供了相关主管部门的电话，似乎是很有信心促成这一桩生意。就在卯木千景拿着一沓打印纸绕过茅崎至的位置时，他还特地赞赏了茅崎至在这次合作中的贡献。  
“前辈，”休息间茅崎至突然叫住卯木千景，“你知道...万里回来了。”  
听到这话，卯木千景停下接咖啡的动作。他是知道茅崎至与摄津万里的事情的，许久不曾从茅崎至口中听到摄津的名字，他也有些诧异。  
“唔，他去年就回东京了，我本想...”话说到一半，又戛然而止，“抱歉茅崎，我以为你不会想和那孩子见面的。”  
东京说大不大，说小不小，或许早就已经见过也未知。当然，摄津居住的千代田区除外。茅崎至本以为自己会再度轻描淡写地告诉卯木，他已经不在意了，话到嘴边他又一时失语。反应过来时，已经跟在卯木身后往办公室的方向行走。

茅崎至没有想到，再次见面是一个月后的事情，更没有想到，他会做出超出预估的发展。  
事情还要从酒局说起。趁着无法推辞的酒约虚情假意地与同僚加深感情，在这种当今社会的真理面前，茅崎至固然选择放弃挣扎。几个大男人舍弃了传统意义上的居酒屋，挑了一家还算有格调的酒吧，说是所谓的追逐年轻人潮流，果不其然，进去之后才发现这就是传说中的联谊天堂。  
点了几瓶酒，又点了食物，几人便开始说起话来。期间多是家庭事业之类传统的话题，其中已婚的两三个人尤其活跃。茅崎至坐在边上，也跟着倒了杯酒，见话题无缝可插，便自顾自喝了起来。他酒量很好，从不担心在工作的酒局上喝到失去意识，何况在酒吧里点的这种酒，度数也不高，之后也叫了出租车，因此也就肆无忌惮起来。  
“现在的年轻人，还在玩联谊这一套啊，真搞不明白。”临走付钱时，同部的前辈特地走到靠吧台位置的联谊桌旁，明显  
惹得那桌年轻人神色不快。  
茅崎至站在门口，不经意朝那个方向看去，瞬间映入眼帘得那双紫色眸子，却又耀眼得令人焦躁。  
“茅崎，是熟人吗？”同行的前辈指了指追出来的摄津。  
“...是从前做家教时的学生。”  
“初次见面，我是摄津万里。我来送至先生回去。”  
“这样啊，那我们先回去了，明天见。”  
同僚们的身影逐渐淹没在无尽的黑夜里，茅崎至的视线也于此沉浸，而矗立于头顶的朦胧灯光，又随之洒在他的脚边，迫使他只能无奈地站立在道路旁。  
“联谊结束了？没有喜欢的女孩子吗？”  
“我很久没有喜欢的人了。”  
空气中似乎弥漫着不可说话的禁语，两人又十分默契地没有说一个字，直到茅崎至被强硬地塞进副驾驶座，又被年轻人毫无保留地封住唇齿，他也不过象征性地反抗了两下，将原本平整服帖的西服摩挲得起了褶皱，之后则又颇具私心地将身体重心放在了座椅上，被动地接收着来自年轻人性欲的雀跃。  
茅崎至他不懂得回应，同样也不懂得拒绝。可说到底，这无非是他的自私罢了。  
摄津的吻技一向很出色，原本颇显傲气抿着的唇此刻却又如同抛弃了独有的骄傲开始雕琢新一样艺术品，细腻地落在脖颈处，又沿着外在优雅的曲线回归到唇齿边，叠加上些许暴虐的因子，恰到好处来迷惑这个许久未曾接触情事的男人。渐渐地，那撕咬的力度狠了，狭窄的空间里漫上一股血腥。  
“至先生…”  
察觉到腰侧贴着不安分的手腕，他忍不住抖了抖身体，即使明白这不是个恰当的时机，仍旧选择开口打断：“够了，万里，够了。”理智告诉他，不应该任由这个小他六岁的年轻人像五年前那样继续作为。  
“我坐的士回去。”  
隔着黑暗，他看不清他的表情，只见他坐回原处，却又哑了嗓子：“…没事，我送你。”

躲进房间，关闭灯光，一瞬间，他的世界又恢复到往常的平静。钟表里分针在寂静的空气里移动，贴在窗户上的床帘因未掩住的风口而掀起一角，床上躺着的，自始至终，都只有他一人。  
或许这个时间，打一局游戏是不错的选择？这样想着，一时却没办法想出值得通宵的游戏。  
就在两小时前，摄津站在他住所的楼下。这让他想起了摄津十六岁那年，也是站在那里，等了很久。唯一不同的是，那时他骑着的那辆自行车如今已经报废了，如今他将一辆崭新的轿车停在门前。看着他有些失落的模样，茅崎至不忍心将他完全推开，于是又温和地告诉他“晚安”，直到看见他满意的笑容，他才转身上楼。  
万里穿着与他尺寸并不相符的西装，肉眼可见的宽出两厘米的肩。他有些想念当年那个浑身标榜着“超级简单模式”的小子。

从那之后，两人见面的次数，莫名其妙地增多了。一开始，茅崎至还会惊讶于摄津万里在便利店或者咖啡店的出现，直到习惯于每周五在地铁站前的咖啡厅与摄津“偶遇”，茅崎至也不得不思索究竟是何等命运才能指引两人在东京重复着偶遇的行为。  
“又见面了，至先生。”  
摄津万里仍旧面不改色地表现出对两人见面的诧异，而茅崎尽管有所猜疑，他却也没有戳破平静的打算。不过他觉得，今天也有必要问一问这个年轻人究竟在作什么打算了。  
“你经常到这来？”  
“会社就在附近，而且这里咖啡味道不错，价格也很实惠。”  
茅崎至耸了耸肩，诚实地回应：“我从没想过会从你口中听到实惠这个词。”  
“毕竟，我成长了。”  
茅崎至将咖啡杯放在桌上，起身到一旁的自助柜里取咖啡匙，摄津万里正好端着咖啡走过来，顺理成章地将咖啡放到茅崎至对面。  
“至先生，帮我带一个。”  
“你还真不客气。”  
茅崎至嘴上不乐意，手里却还是多了一把咖啡匙。  
他已经数不清上个月以来两人会面的次数了，或者说，他本就不是心思细腻的人，会去专门数这个。两人之前的气氛，或多或少已经缓和许多，少了五年沉默的尴尬，多了日常不经意的温暖。尽管茅崎至并不打算将这个称之为温暖。  
茅崎至并不喜欢分手之后相互注定剑拔弩张的态度，特别是在相互之间仅仅吵架也不曾伤害过对方尊严与身体的情况下。但同样，他也摸不透他同摄津的关系。看起来好像是相处了很久的友人，无话不说，无事不谈，而摄津万里也没有再提起那晚车里的事情，只是他并不确定，或多或少曾经不愉快的恋人如今发展到这个地步是否合情合理。  
“作为您的回报。”掌心放了一小罐奶精。  
茅崎至很久没有在咖啡里加奶精了。或者说，自从摄津万里离开，他就再也不曾喝过兑了奶精的咖啡。他将这种行为归为依赖脱离手段，如同一些女孩子放弃一段感情，总要剪掉自己的头发，他决定放弃咖啡里少有的甜味剂，尽管偶尔他也觉得，这种如同赌气的行为，是否显得太过矫情。  
“咖啡就OK了。”  
“我记得您从前从不喝不加甜的咖啡。”  
似乎是有意与摄津万里作出相同的回应，茅崎至朝摄津摇了摇杯子：“毕竟，我成长了嘛。”但愿摄津万里没有瞧见茅崎至藏在咖啡杯后翘起的嘴角。

手机适时响了三下。  
是邮件。  
茅崎至划开锁屏，邮箱里新邮件发件人名上赫然写着“摄津万里”四个字。  
周日池袋区游戏展。  
茅崎至记得，他比较中意的几个游戏，都会参展。他之前也有考虑去参加的问题，要说自己一个人去也不是不行，但池袋的人流量也不是盖的，他又一向不喜欢独身挤在人海里，只能作罢。  
邮件末尾标注着一个陌生的电话号码。茅崎至想了想，也难怪，在不确定的情况下，摄津万里用私人信箱给他发了电子邮件，而不是直接打电话过来。  
“周日几点见。”  
发送。  
......  
按下“发送”键之后，茅崎至却有些后悔了。

展览开始时，茅崎至心不在焉地跟在摄津万里身边，围着场馆绕了一圈。理应比摄津万里还要兴奋的茅崎至，只懂得机械地跟着点头，倒像是摄津万里一个人在带着茅崎走走停停。中间插入了游戏对决的环节，茅崎至被摄津推上去打了两局，从台上下来时，虽然兴致仍旧不高，明显也要比刚到场馆时的漫不经心强得多。  
“不愧是至先生。”  
茅崎至听得出这是摄津万里的真心话，尽管听多了游戏上的赞美，此时不觉也翘起了嘴角：“嘁，刚才对决的那小子也太菜了，如果是你的话，恐怕就没那么容易。”  
茅崎后来逐渐融入展览的氛围，又凭借实力从中意的游戏的展区拿到了氪金卡，自然心情大好，开始有一句没一句地跟摄津万里聊最近他在参与的游戏。  
“嘶，晚上还是冷啊。”从室内出来时，摄津万里忍不住站在门口打了个寒颤。  
茅崎至站在一旁用围巾裹上露出来的脖子，似乎是在用实际行动为今年的寒冬而感叹：“要不要去买点喝的？”  
摄津万里点点头：“想喝什么？”  
茅崎至指了指马路对面新开的奶茶店：“珍珠奶茶。”  
“那个要600日元以上啊。”  
“普通咖啡也要500日元。走吧，我请你。”  
下意识拽住摄津的胳膊，是连本人都没有意识到的动作。  
“想吃冰激凌吗？”  
“可以。”茅崎至并不觉得冬天与冷饮冷食有什么冲突。  
不知何时，朦胧的空中飘扬起白色的雪，起初静静地落在茅崎至的围巾上。  
摄津万里将冰激凌递给茅崎，他有些诧异地看了眼覆盖在香草冰激凌上的草莓。他很久没有在路上吃过冰激凌了，就连他自己，甚至都快忘记自己最中意的味道是草莓与香草。  
他伸手替茅崎至拂去衣服上沾染的雪：“至先生，下雪了。”  
茅崎至则抬头看了看天空，后知后觉地回应道：“啊，下雪了。”  
“不知道什么时候会停。”  
他抖了抖外衣上的雪：“要去借伞吗？”  
“至先生还记得吗，下雪日，我们去过上野公园的。”  
茅崎至回头看向他，映入眼帘的是那许久不见的如太阳般眩目的笑容，不知怎得，他竟仿佛是突然置身于八年前，而上野公园的常青树，如今却还一如既往地能够冒出繁茂的枝叶。  
“我记得你很喜欢那里。”  
“那天东博的伞全都借出去了，我们只能勉强行走，后来到了那棵树下。其实那天，您大概不知道吧，我的愿望是，希望雪永远持续下去。”  
关于他要披露的过往事情，他想不明白，他知道摄津万里明明不喜欢冬天。  
“在您转身的时候，看着您的背影，我就想好了，这个愿望。”  
“......”  
“虽然您听了大概会说我幼稚，但至少，如果雪不停的话，我想和您一起白头。”  
茅崎至一时哑然，却还是深吸一口气，尽自己可能发挥出吐槽功能。  
“...这种事怎么可能，你当雪是染发剂吗？？？况且你年轻我六岁，无论怎么想都不符合逻辑。”  
“哈哈哈，我早就知道您听了之后会是这个反应。所以说，那时候才十八岁，幼稚。”  
之后两人拐进一家游戏店。  
“要玩吗？”  
“当然。”  
于是顺理成章地，摄津万里又去换了游戏币。  
“如果我赢了至先生，今晚您请吃饭。”  
“小子，做梦。”  
茅崎至站在游戏机前盯着屏幕试用手柄，在摄津万里将硬币扔进机器时翘起了嘴角。

休息时间，茅崎至走到楼下餐厅拿了份餐包。回到休息间时，正巧看到卯木千景坐在一边沙发上。  
“哟，茅崎，没吃早饭吗？”  
既然被前辈打了招呼，也没有理由推辞，而且卯木也是茅崎至在会社里少数真心相处的人，究其原因，无非是两人意外地有一些共同点，共事的时间也很长了，从茅崎入社时，卯木就一直在提携他，茅崎至也从卯木千景那里得了很多帮助。  
“早，前辈。今早起的有些晚了。”  
卯木千景顺手递给茅崎至一瓶速溶咖啡。  
“说起来，你见到万里了，对吧？”  
茅崎至有些诧异卯木千景会在此时突然提起摄津万里，他只能本能地点点头。  
他看到卯木千景坐在对面叹息似的说出话：“那孩子也不容易，和摄津家决裂之后，生活也很难吧。”  
......？  
决裂？  
决裂。这是个陌生，而具有冲击感的词。茅崎至很想问卯木千景究竟知不知道决裂的意思，又或者，他根本想不出万里与摄津家对抗的情形。摄津家很强大，茅崎至从八年前做出一个冒险的决定，去和摄津万里成为恋人的那一刻，他就已经知道了。摄津家的强大，强大到足够摧毁彼此间的信任与情感，然后让他们被动地去相信，曾经的感情都是一文不值，  
看到茅崎至茫然的表情，卯木千景也有些疑惑：“哦呀，你不知道吗？”  
或许此时他应该理所当然地说一句“我不知道”，但茅崎至深吸一口气之后却说出了这句话“...抱歉，我和他分手很久了。”  
“这件事说来话长了，”卯木叹了口气，“我只听说，读书前他就和摄津家划清了界限，后来留学的钱都是从天马那儿借到的。其余的不清楚。现在大概也是独居，依照万里的个性，怎么可能会再跑回摄津家呢。”

地板上随意放置地七零八乱的酒瓶，是他躲在恶魔的阴影里无比憎恨夜晚之后留下的残骸。  
即使之前两人已经吵过很多次，他却从没有一天，像今天这样，这么平静。  
“我想我们的关系是时候结束了。”  
“您这是什么意思？”  
“我只是觉得，至少，你也该成熟些了。”  
回应他的是无尽的沉默。  
“你是不是见过我家人了？”  
他不予置否。  
“是他们让你抛弃我？”  
即使是蓝色玻璃的水杯也因其幼稚的用词而在深夜发笑。  
“我只是觉得，我们都该现实一点了。这段关系，姑且就当它从未...”  
“如果习惯放弃就是您所谓的成熟，我可能做不到。”  
他确实这样想的。事实上，摄津家只是知会一声，并没有采取强制措施，却采取了比强制措施更令人难过的方式，那就是现实。没有任何人能够击垮现实，即使是在游戏里始终强占上风的茅崎至也不可以。  
“像至先生一样成熟，那种讨人厌的表情，我做不到。”  
“那么像你一样又如何，事事依赖摄津家的幼稚鬼。”  
从第一次为万里做家教，再到第一次去万里的私人公寓，再到摄津万里正式宣布要追求他，每一次的接触都使他的心为之颤抖。  
他才不过是初入社会的上班族，还要利用空闲时间为摄津万里这样的孩子补习，以赚取外快，在东京养活自己。可摄津万里却不一样，大概，茅崎至想，大概他就是后宫游戏中男主的配置，只不过要更有钱，且他选择了茅崎至，而不是成群的漂亮姑娘。  
有一件事，茅崎至喜欢穿白衬衫，而摄津万里喜欢黑衬衫。摄津万里比茅崎至高一些，尺码倒不会差别很大。于是每次做爱后，茅崎至喜欢去衣柜里寻找合适自己的衣服，顺手也会翻开一些还未来得及熨烫甚至是未剪掉吊牌的衣裳。  
1个0，2个0，3个0，4个0，5个0，6个0...  
100日元的明信片与1000日元的纪念币，这只是900日元的差距。  
100000日元的衬衫与1000000日元的衬衫，这却不是简单的几张钞票能说清的。  
于是他只好赌气般地将地上卷到不成样的衬衫套到身上，之后尽情地指摘摄津万里在煎鸡蛋里多放的盐粒。  
一直以来，他都是用这种心态来为自己开脱的。  
直到后来，摄津万里的姐姐登门拜访。茅崎至已经记不得她的容貌了，但确实足够美丽，且要比想象中更加温和明理。毕竟，茅崎至一直都是从摄津万里口中知道关于他姐姐的信息。  
她坐在他的对面，首先表示了她对两人感情的理解，进而询问茅崎：“你们有相互考虑过对方的将来吗？”  
在茅崎至还未来得及回答的时候，她又进一步说道：“现实是很难走的。即使被现实排斥，你们也无所谓吗？”  
他不知道。于是他妥协了。  
“现实点，万里。”  
他已经记不太清当时他用何种口气说出这句俗套的台词。许多作品里主角都是因此分离，从前他在心底暗自嘲笑那俗套的发展剧情，却不曾想过有一天，他那年轻6岁的恋人，也是他言说这句旧台词的对象。  
“至先生，”也是一个冬天，他用温热的手掌，环住他的腰，“再给我点时间，我会改掉幼稚，我们再也不吵架了，你所不喜欢的，我全都会消除。”  
他说话的声音已经带了哭腔。不必正面相对，茅崎至都能读懂他的难过。摄津万里是个执拗的人，但在同龄人里，他的性格已经很好，不会随意任性，将叛逆期当作一切事情的绿卡。即使倔强傲气，茅崎至一直也理所当然地认为，摄津万里完全有这个资格，他是个相当优秀的孩子。这样算起来，他大概是摄津万里第一个心甘情愿示弱的人吧。  
“我爱你，至先生。”  
他忍不住合上双眼，去思索一个十八岁少年的爱意宣誓究竟能价值多少，又能维持多久。思维中的一根线保持着他仅存的理智，告诉他你只不过是摄津万里的爱情启蒙，从此消失也不会占据多少地位。他害怕，与他对视，他会忍不住摸着他的头发，用温柔的语调去安慰他在这段感情中满目疮痍的心。  
“我会为你做任何事，只要您愿意。”  
“那么你愿意为我放弃一切吗？”  
这是茅崎至二十四年人生中第一次体会到深沉的罪恶感。

凌晨一点，茅崎至刚刚结束完一波游戏的攻略，正打算去客厅倒杯水，被抛在一边团子上的手机就及时亮起了红灯。  
西新宿xx酒吧，我喝多了。  
他开车过去时，摄津万里刚巧被人扶着出来，正好省去了进去找人的麻烦。茅崎至顺手拉开车门，与摄津同事简单进行了交接，就将人硬塞进了副驾驶座。  
这个点，一般来说，茅崎至不会睡觉，但要强迫他聚精会神地开车，也是一件令人毛躁的事情，无论是从第二天早起工作方面来看，还是深夜时间游戏方面来看。  
他有些不耐烦地看了一眼在副驾驶座位上醉得神志不清的摄津万里：“你车停哪儿了？”  
他摇了摇头：“今天没开车。”  
“送你到哪儿？”  
副驾驶位置突然没了回答，只剩下沉重的呼吸。  
又过了一会，摄津万里似乎是艰难地开口：“你靠边停一下...我不太舒服。”  
于是茅崎至听话地将车靠在路边，又在一旁冷冷地看着摄津万里拉上车门把手。他并不喜欢处理喝酒后的人，更何况这个人打扰了他美好的夜晚。  
“你怎么喝这么多，我车上纸不多了，等下你要是...喂！”  
没等茅崎至絮叨完，摄津万里刚一开车门，整个人就直接摔到了地上。  
“万里！”  
出门时还有些疲倦的气息，此时被摄津万里的动作折腾得烟消云散。  
“你还可以吗？”  
他点了点头，又摇了摇头：“刚才腿软了，有点头晕。”  
“起得来吗？”  
他弯下腰，将手递过去，与此同时，对方也用手掌的温度与之回应，他又不得不加深了弯腰的幅度，以便摄津万里能够更好地借助他手腕的力气从地上起来。  
年轻人的力气总是难以估量的，且体力白痴的茅崎至一直都不认为自己能够在力量相关的事情方面占上风。摄津万里喝了酒，力气也不减，没轻没重拽住茅崎至的手，得出的结果只能是两人同时又摔倒在地。茅崎至懊恼地想，他早该预计到这个结果的。  
他听到摄津万里趴在他肩上沉沉地笑了，于是忍不住用没被压住的那只手打了一下他的背，表示不满。而摄津万里，则是伸出一只磨破皮的手，在茅崎至眼前晃了晃，想必是刚刚用力摔倒时擦伤的地方，又露出了无辜的表情。  
“好了好了，快点起来，回去擦药，幼稚死了...”  
这回轮到摄津万里将茅崎至从地上拽起来了。  
直起身子，他歪着脑袋看向茅崎至：“至先生才幼稚，明明那——么讨厌黑咖啡，也不会坦率的说出来...”这不着调的模样，明显是喝醉了。  
“我说你啊，这些年唯独这点没有变过，喝了酒了还是个幼稚...！”  
所有形容的话都被吞没在咽喉深处。  
摄津万里吻了他。  
偷袭般地，小心翼翼地，又携带着触电的感觉，吻了他。  
“这样呢？还算幼稚吗？”  
这样的举动，就像八年前彻底打破界限的那晚。尽管，再也没有主人公会十六岁了。  
仿佛是电影慢动作般，茅崎至从暧昧的空气里抬起头，用近似留恋的目光去追逐对方翩然的视线。似乎是在确认什么，又似乎是有意掩饰什么。  
年轻人一如既往地贪婪，却少了曾经的任性。他甚至不曾与他完全视线相接，而是选择再度将双手撑在他身侧，又凑到他唇边，呼出如若引诱的危险气息：“可以吗？”  
请求继续的话语此时如若拒绝实在显得苍白而无力。于是，没有等到他拿到掌握权，茅崎至作出了主动的决定。他选择与他交换一个吻。  
换气的空隙，他吸入了摄津万里身上浓重的酒精气息。而那股让成年人深深迷恋的味道一旦入肺，总会让人有种迷境的错觉。于是茅崎至想，尽管是摄津万里在被酒精驱使行动，可交换亲吻，会不会同样使自己醉掉呢？倘若真是如此，那么现在的一切行为，都有了良好的解释。  
两个醉酒的人，除了做出触犯法律的事，大概是做什么，都会被原谅的吧。  
“至先生......”  
衬衫被从西装裤里拽出来的同时，不属于自己的那只手，又抚上了他腰间的皮肤。尽管依旧隔着浅薄的布料，以摄津万里细腻地摩挲，茅崎至甚至都要忍不住为其感叹出声，他在脑内不禁开始思索自己究竟多久没有与他人做过这种事情，简单来讲，他太久没有做过爱了，更何况，现在这状况，是摄津万里在碰他。  
野战从前也不是没做过，只是通常都是在一定条件下，两人为了寻求刺激，相互约定才能够进行，而当下这个场景显然不适合。于是茅崎至仅存的理智开始驱使着他去扭转尴尬的现状。  
借着月光与酒气，茅崎至一手颤抖着触上他的肩膀：“开车去你家。”  
摄津万里双手一摊：“我喝多了，开不了车。”  
听到这儿，他的眉头明显一皱，之后用发动声响代替做出了回答。  
来不及思索这发展是否太过奇怪，茅崎至已无法克制地陷入了那张柔软的床榻，出奇乖巧地躺在床上看摄津拾掇安全套。按理说，摄津应很熟练拆封安全套的步骤，可事实上，此刻他却依然用着相当笨拙的手法处理，又借着酒精的后劲，不得不将安全套拿到距离眼睛只有10cm的地方仔细盯着。茅崎至原本在街边在电梯里已被吻得情欲飙升，看到这一幕却也免不得好笑。他记得从前都是自己拆好又替他弄好，也难怪他什么都不懂。  
他起身将安全套从万里手中拿过：“不用了。”  
万里惊讶：“这怎么行。”  
茅崎至无所谓地摆了摆手：“我很久没做过了，没关系。倒是你...”  
“...你是第一个，也是最后一个。”  
他沉默了。  
茅崎至不擅长口交，或者说，他根本不懂得如何做口交。在他眼里，口交不过是将男人的性器吞进嘴里，然后再吐出来，然后再吞下去，反反复复重复着这种动作，虽然事实上也是如此，但与摄津相比，他口交的技术实在烂得不忍直视。但考虑到摄津万里喝过酒的状态，他觉得还是有必要再刺激一下这个年轻人。  
“您不必勉强的...”  
摄津万里知道茅崎至口交方面的水准，但看到茅崎至愿意在他面前跪下又是另一码事。茅崎至虽然嘴上不说，一般外在也不会表现出来，但或多或少是因为他那张脸以及各方面优秀的水准，骨子里实际上透着一股傲气，可这股傲气又和摄津万里的傲气是所不同的，相比起来，就像是茅崎至一直树立的外在形象，即所谓的王子的高贵感。所以茅崎至愿意为他做这种事，很难说他是不高兴的。  
“嘴巴张开一点...”  
“再吞进去一点，对...”  
“用舌头裹住，就是这样...”  
单纯听声音就足够淫靡的场景，万里有些无法将视线从茅崎至的脑袋上移开，又用右手抓住他的头发。他很久没有见过这样的茅崎至了，专注，认真，但又做着色情的事。  
可他又不确定，现在究竟算什么，大概是一夜之后又要分离的关系，而在他不在的这段时间里，茅崎又做了什么，是否曾经找了新的恋人，那他也会像现在这样对待别人吗？他不确定。这一连串的问题袭入他的脑海，他突然又生出了怒气，却只能将这份怒气发泄在现在正在进行吞吐的茅崎至身上，连着几下刺激直接引得茅崎至泛起干呕。  
“咳咳...你这小子搞什么，混蛋...咳...”茅崎至衣服还没脱，被用力一推，只能无力地跌在地上，又忍不住因摄津万里一连串的动作，骂了几句脏话。  
摄津万里一怔，愣了几秒，堪堪说出道歉的话：“抱歉，我没控制住...”  
粗略的润滑所带来的是下半身仿佛被钝开的痛苦，忍耐度如茅崎至也难免为这痛苦倒吸一口凉气，与其说是吸气，不如说像是咽喉被遏制住所产生的窒息感。可他并没有要喊停的意思，正如游戏中不能随意中止的规则，他没有打破规则的习惯。而摄津万里，他太了解茅崎至的想法了，很明显也没有要停下的意思，而是放慢了速度，一边又尝试用手指做着扩张，尽力使其能够容纳更多。  
“呃...唔嗯...”  
太难受了。或许是许久不曾做爱，以及今日润滑准备太浅，瞬间器物抵到最深处时，茅崎至忍不住仰起头，两手掐上白色床单。  
“至...至先生...”  
摄津万里也不好受，分明是冬季，细看额间却全是汗珠。茅崎至痛苦的模样使他迫不得已将立刻动作的小心思藏在心底，他只好凑上前去，又用细腻的吻覆盖住他的唇齿，尽其所能地减轻他的痛苦。  
察觉到年轻人今日的克制，茅崎至有些动容。可他绝不希望这场用酒精换来的性爱就在温吞中结束，于是他毅然丢开了被按压的满是褶皱的床单，转而抱住了在他身上动作的男人：“用他人绝对不能看到的表情，抱我。”反正是酒精的错。

倘若茅崎至能够看到自己当下的表情，他一定能够明白，这才是摄津万里绝不允许他人看到的表情。而得到茅崎至允许的青年，似乎体会到了茅崎的心情。眼神中席卷而来的是迷恋的疯狂，之后将这份疯狂付诸行动的，是下半身无间断的贯穿。  
他叹息出声：“啊...嗯嗯啊...”  
在瞳孔之后沉淀的是无尽的掠夺与占有，茅崎至分明已心底升腾起了对那份无限度强制的恐惧，可却又在另一边难以克制地产生了不为人知的兴奋感。究竟过了多久，他甚至都忘记了，被摄津万里剧烈摇晃直到完全拆解的感觉。  
“呼...舒服吗？”摄津万里吻上他的脖颈，特地在看不见的地方留下自己的痕迹。  
跨过起初的疼痛，所残留地只剩下渴求疼痛带来的快感。完全涣散的意识只能支撑着他被动地接受性爱的快感，他忍不住用拳头砸了一下床垫，但身体的失力却又几乎让他走在崩溃的边沿：“太深了...呃...要疯了...呜...”  
摄津万里突然有个大胆的想法。  
“您爱我吗？”  
他知道在这种时候，在床上，去询问床伴这个问题，是何等卑劣的表现。可他却还是忍不住想确认这个在他心里持续了将近十年的问题。而正是因为害怕拒绝，他甚至不敢将这个问题带到日常中。  
显然，茅崎至并没有打算回答。摄津万里也知道的，他在床上的模样，是完全和平常不同的模样。如果说，情事一开始它还能够保持一副社会精英人士的冷静做派，往往做到这个地步，他的意识就会完全被索求快感的指令而占据，连身体都会因为屈服于无上的快乐而变得异常脆弱，就好比现在，嘴上自顾自地说着有的没的的荤话，精细的腰肢却还在不停止地摇摆。他很庆幸，茅崎至没有听到那个愚蠢的问题，却也有些遗憾，他开始祈祷清晨晚些到来。  
“我...啊...不行了...真的不行了...”  
下意识加紧的双腿，却又被人无情的顶开，之后又干脆被两只手掰到不可估量的角度。每次进出，器物摩挲到穴口，大腿根部控制不住的剧烈颤抖都显而易见，染红的皮肤似乎也在说明这具身体的主人此时有多脆弱且放纵。  
“这样，会舒服..吗...”  
“快一点，再快...万里...”  
茅崎至断断续续不成语法的词句，化成了一个又一个催情的音符。到最后摄津万里一边喘息一边询问他是否能射在里面，他也只会本能性地流着生理盐水点头回应。他承认，他着实陷入了这场性爱，比以往更加沉浸，于是在摄津万里将他完全填满地时候，他也选择毫无保留地与其回应，放弃了原本白净的床单。

深夜性爱结束半小时后，理应沉浸在睡眠当中的两人，却都不约而同地难得保持着精神清醒。  
“至先生以前也会这样吗？”  
他从身后搂过来，茅崎至却没有推开。  
“嗯？”  
借着身高差，他又将头埋在他的肩膀处。  
“和同事喝酒喝到断片，之类的。”  
正常状态下的茅崎至，甚至说话也带一种清冷的感觉。  
“刚入会社的时候，偶尔几次吧，这几年没有了。”  
他又沉默了。  
“这些年，您有交往的人吗？”  
这次轮到他短暂的沉默。  
“有，但都没有什么结果。”  
“...谢谢您。”  
“谢我什么？”  
“愿意告诉我。”  
茅崎至想到身后青年一脸真诚的样子，忍不住趴在枕头上笑了。  
“那你呢？喜欢的女生，或者男生，有吗？”  
“我不是说了吗，我只睡过你一个...从16岁到现在24岁。”  
听到这里，茅崎至居然有种想回身抽摄津万里一巴掌的冲动。从某种语义替换上来说，这小子居然把睡过等同于喜欢。  
“万里从高中好像就挺招人喜欢的。”茅崎至背对着他，看不见表情，干脆语气中夹杂了不快。  
“唔，确实。现在想想，追过我的人都挺不错的，果然那时候我已经很有魅力了。”  
那你怎么没和他们恋爱。茅崎至干脆闭上眼不打算理他，丝毫没有意识到自己的埋怨心理。  
“但他们都不是你。”年轻人似乎认真起来。  
“...你这说话的功夫，真是没变啊。”  
“毕竟我是可超级简单模式的人生。”  
抱在腰上的手臂收得更紧了。  
“呐，我说。”  
“怎么了？”  
“我们现在的关系，算什么啊。”  
茅崎至的直截了当是摄津万里所没想到的。  
他打趣般地开口：“下次要睡我的话就要收费了，这样没关系吗，你欠天马的钱。”  
摄津万里有些诧异于茅崎至对这件事的清楚程度，可这次他却并不打算回避茅崎至的话题而去询问所谓缘由：“我可以自己还掉，以我的能力，不会很久。”  
茅崎至觉得这小子似乎总是抓不住重点。  
“我当然知道你没问题。那我们呢？”  
他有些心虚地摇了摇头。  
“喂，你还喜欢我吧？”  
“......”  
“喜欢就喜欢，不喜欢就不喜欢。”茅崎至扶了扶脑袋。或许是由于深夜打游戏的习惯，一到晚上他的脾气就异常暴躁。  
“...我喜欢您。”  
认真地传达出他真实的心意，像八年前，却又和八年前有所不同。和摄津万里牵扯了太久了，将他的青春都埋了进去，他甚至都要忘了，当初的自己和现在的万里几乎是同样的年纪。他虽然在感情方面称得上凉薄，但说不感动也是假的，起码，他永远不会忘记那个肯在雨里等他，用他所认为的包装华丽的一簇玫瑰花向他告白的少年。  
原本勉强支撑着的发梢轻缓地扫过他的耳际，最终又因重力无奈落在他的眼睑旁，遮住百分之一的视线。他深吸一口气，却有些难过，兴许是这八年的恒久程度有些超乎想象，可他却不知道该如何表达出这份难过。最终，他将话语起始于通俗的名字：“万里...”  
摄津万里很久没有听到茅崎叫他的名字了。在欧洲空白的四五年中也好，回到东京后的一年也好，除他之外，他的床总是空的，没有他喜欢的气息，也没有他讨厌的气息。但在归国后申请调换工作区域而置办新公寓时，他仍旧选择了一张双人床，而不是单人床。他不知道该如何解释这个选择，或许是在等待，或许是在分享自己的孤独。  
“嗯...”  
听到略显低沉的回应，茅崎至侧身看了一眼。  
“你困了？”  
“还没有。”  
“我...我很抱歉。”  
“您想说什么？”  
“很多。”  
“我理解。”  
他有些感慨，一时却又不知该如何开口。在这种时间，面对摄津万里，如同患上了失语症，可他确实，为了相互之间这句理解，等了很久。似乎是感受到他的不安分，与此同时，摄津万里从背后在他脖颈位置落下细密的吻。  
“我有个请求。”  
“嗯？明天晚上打游戏吗？”  
“嘛，也差不多。”  
茅崎至抬了抬手臂，示意他说下去。  
“这次我可不可以追求您，当然，以一个成年人的身份。”  
“哈？”  
话音一落，茅崎至清醒了许多，并开始思索今晚酒精摄取过量的人到底是他还是万里。  
“摄津万里，24岁，名牌大学毕业，独立的经济能力，有住所，有车，有工作...”  
“停。替我倒杯水。”  
茅崎至毫不留情打断了年轻人对自己事业生涯的阐述，却发现摄津万里趴在自己身上并没有动弹的打算。  
“喂，该不会你现在也不打算替我倒水了吧，日式社畜男？嘁，国中时你可比现在听话的多。”  
“您也同意了，我们要平等相处，所以。”  
五分钟后，生理需求促使茅崎至率先妥协。  
“你去帮我倒杯水，我腰有点起不来...”  
“深夜喝水明早会有黑眼圈。”  
茅崎至忍下想打人的欲望。  
“叫了一晚上的又不是你，快帮我倒水。”  
摄津万里不乐意地从床上爬了起来：“OK，我输了。你喝什么？”  
“...普通的凉白开就可以。”  
握着装满水的杯子，茅崎至整个人歪在靠枕上，懒得动弹。  
“几点了？”  
“三点吧...等等...”  
“？”  
点开手机屏幕后，摄津万里脸上先浮现出了似笑非笑的表情：“五点半了。”  
“哈？？？五点半？？？”  
原本状态懒散的人猛地从床上坐起，一连串动作摸到床头柜上放置的手机，划开屏幕。  
果然，五点半。捏着手机的手指都在颤抖。  
“我们俩，做了一夜...”  
本该宿醉的人倒是一脸坦然，拉开汽水罐，朝着茅崎至扬了扬下巴：“至先生游戏通宵不是常有的事情嘛。”  
“游戏和...这不一样。”茅崎至将手机一摔，头发揉得一团乱。  
“那就干脆请假，至先生应该不差这一天薪酬。”  
“阻挡我的游戏进程，不可原谅。”  
“我的奖金全给你充游戏，这总行了吧？”  
打开LINE，调出卯木千景的信息框，输入“感冒请假”。  
“...记得打给我账号，另外再倒杯水。”

如果爱情对茅崎至来说，是类似白开水一样，无趣又不必需的东西，那么摄津万里绝对是个例外。


End file.
